1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a color image projection arrangement and, more particularly, to reducing the size, weight and assembly cost of the arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known to project a two-dimensional image in color on a screen based on a pair of scan mirrors which oscillate in mutually orthogonal directions to scan a plurality of differently colored and focused laser beams, for example, red, blue and green, over a raster pattern of scan lines, each scan line having a number of pixels. A controller processes video data from a host, as well as control data with the host in order to form the image by selectively energizing and deenergizing a plurality of lasers that emit the laser beams.
The known image projection arrangements require each laser to be mounted in its own package having an exit port. Also, each laser beam exiting a respective port is required to be focused and shaped by its own set of optical elements. In addition, all the laser beams must be combined before being directed to the scan mirrors.
As advantageous as these known arrangements are, the use of multiple laser packages and multiple focusing, shaping and combining optical elements occupy space and add weight and cost, not only in the manufacture and supply of multiple parts, but also in the installation and alignment of multiple parts. Reducing the size, weight and assembly cost of the arrangement enables its ready integration into many more devices.